


The Best Butt In The Entire Universe!!!

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce observes the best butt in the entire Universe with predictable results.  ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Butt In The Entire Universe!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybugkay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladybugkay).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 17, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 22, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 742  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Ladybugkay](http://ladybugkay.livejournal.com)! :)

Bruce watched his lover stretch, moonlight glistening on every perfect plane and curve of his body. Dick’s back was to him as Bruce lay on the bed of the master bedroom, both of them nude. That gave Bruce a birds-eye view of the best ass in the entire Universe.

And he _could_ say Universe! He’d seen butts from here to the Orion moons and back. There was no more perfectly-formed butt than his lover’s.

Bruce watched as Dick’s muscles rippled, his broad shoulders and muscled arms clearly those of an athlete and, in Dick’s case, acrobat. His torso tapered to a narrow waist, powerful legs able to perform the famed quadruple somersault. Bruce’s fingers itched to touch those thighs and calves.

The blue-black hair that shimmered as Dick casually tossed his head back was slightly shaggy, just long enough to allow Bruce to run his fingers through soft silkiness. Dick tilted his head back, stretching his arms above his head and clasping his hands, arching to the left, then the right, and Bruce felt his breath quicken.

His eyes were drawn to the perfect buttocks. He could cup them comfortably in his hands, squeezing and caressing, and that ass was his, all his!

Bruce frowned as he thought, _I’ve seen the way others check him out! Selina even gave him a slap on the ass last week! And Ivy, who loves plants more than people, even gets a gleam in her eyes when she looks at him._

_Not to mention Roy, damnit. That kid looks like he’d like to tackle Dick and just have his way with him! And for cryin’ out loud, **Clark** of all people takes a good, long look! What is this world coming to?! _

_It doesn’t matter if they’re heroes or villains, they all lust after my partner. The way he moves, the way he smiles, the way he shakes that ass…_

Jealousy surged up in Bruce, and he growled. “Mine!”

Dick looked behind his shoulder. “What, Bruce?” His blue eyes were sparkling.

_Damnit!_

“Are you going to continue to shamelessly flaunt yourself?” Bruce asked through gritted teeth.

“What if I am?” Dick smirked.

“You’re playing with fire,” Bruce warned.

“That’s okay.” Dick strutted to the window. “I’m used to that.”

“Get over here.”

Dick’s smile was reflected in the window, his hand gently brushing across his chest and hardening his nipples. Bruce bit back a groan.

Dick ran fingers through his hair and bent over, muscles quivering as Bruce hissed.

_Fuck! It’s those damn green panties he wears! When he gets a new costume, I’ll have to make sure it’s got seven veils and a chastity belt!_

Bruce’s cock was erect, throbbing with need as he pushed back against the pillows. Dick slowly stood, ever the exhibitionist, and turned around, his own cock heavy between his legs. His eyes grew heavy-lidded as he looked at Bruce stretched out on the bed, his own muscular legs spread.

The smell of arousal hung heavy in the room, and Dick approached the bed with the grace that was part of his DNA. He climbed the bed, kneeling between Bruce’s legs, then bent down and swallowed his cock.

Bruce cried out, tangling his fingers in the shaggy hair, and thrust his hips up. Dick sucked him skillfully, his fingers digging into Bruce’s thighs, then he released Bruce’s cock, turning around and offering that perfect ass.

Bruce groaned again, yanking open the nightstand drawer and grabbing the jar of cream, quickly preparing the two of them, then getting up on his knees and taking Dick’s hips in a brutal grip, he plunged his cock in deep, Dick gasping and clutching the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, waves of pleasure crashing over him as Bruce pumped in-and-out, driven by wild lust and desire. He keened as Bruce’s thrusts stroked his prostate, the pleasure becoming brighter and wilder and he exploded, Bruce quickly following, his seed hot and scalding and filling him, running down his thighs and Bruce’s fingers leaving bruises on his hips.

They collapsed together on the bed, messy and happy and sated. Bruce stroked Dick’s buttocks as he kissed the base of his spine, Dick purring like a cat as he half-turned to look at his lover with those heavy-lidded eyes.

“I’m yours,” he said, and Bruce smiled lazily.

“You bet your sweet ass you are.”

Dick laughed as he drew Bruce into a kiss, his legs wrapping around his lover.


End file.
